Predecible
by Catrina Malfoy
Summary: OneShot! Un Fic en donde él es tan predecible como ella... es un DrHr Muy bello! Leanlo RevIeWs! Un bso! Catrina Malfoy DrHr 4 ever


Hola! Estos es para decirles que no he desaparecido jeje y que aquí me van a tener por un rato más por que me rehúso a irme! Jajaja

Estoy aquí una vez más con este One-Shot llamado " Predecible"

Es una minihistoria que la hice a la una de la mañana jajaja pero cuando llega la inspiración no hay quien la pare!

Esta en realidad no fue inspirada en Dr/Hr más bien fue inspirada en mi jaja pero quise compartirla con ustedes y la adapté a Draco/Hermione.

Quiero compartirlas por que me gustó mucho y cuando la estaba escribiendo realmente estaba muy inspirada.

Espero que le guste y me dejen Reviews!

**Predecible**

**Por Catrina Malfoy**

Llevo 2 minutos mirándote, como siempre, y no encuentro la forma de que tú me veas.

Tú, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar cerca del salón de sexto esperando poder ver a la niña bonita y coqueta que sé te trae loco.

Trago saliva con amargura, fingiendo naturalidad y buen humor. Quito mi mirada sobre ti, y siento el coraje nacer en mi garganta, embriagándola y he imposibilitándome el habla.

Bajo las escaleras y sigo mi camino al comedor y sé q te encontraré antes de entrar en él.

Si fuera un día común tú me saludarías y yo respondería a tu saludo y seguiría mi camino fingiendo no importarme. Pero hoy será diferente… Sé que estas enojado, lo sé por tu quijada contraída y tu mirada ausente. Por lo tanto estas tan metido en tus pensamientos que no tendrás atención a nada ni a nadie más que para tu enojo y la niña coqueta de sexto.

Tal vez el problema que traes en la cabeza lo ha ocasionado tu padre o alguien de Slytherin que no dejaba de molestarte. Siempre logran hacerte enojar.

Y me estoy acercando al comedor; disimuladamente te sigo observando.

Todo a tu alrededor está lleno de gente. Pero sigues parado ahí como si no te importara estorbar la entrada del Gran Comedor y sé que en realidad no te importa pues tu posición de Premio Anual te da poder, sabes que nadie se atrevería a meterse contigo.

Ahora que lo pienso odio saber de ti

Odio saber que existes

Odio vivir contigo en el lugar de Premios Anuales

Odio saber que harás, piensas y sientes

Odio mirarte

Odio Amarte

Te Odio!

Que irónico!

Ya pasé junto a ti y como predije, ni siquiera me miraste.

Indignada, entro al gran comedor y sé que tú no entraras, nunca comes al estar enojado. Pero tendrás hambre en unas tres horas y te enfadarás por eso. Así que iras a la cocina para exigir comida y por supuesto te lo llevaras a comer a tu habitación por orgullo a que no te vean comer a deshoras.

Hecho un vistazo al comedor y cinco minutos después salgo sin haber comido ni una migaja de pan. Siempre lo hago por solidaridad: si tú no comes, yo tampoco. Aunque no cuente pues tú ni siquiera sabes que no comí por ti.

Salgo al jardín y como era de esperarse no estás ahí, pro sé que llegaras en 20 min., pues fuiste a dejar tu mochila, odias cargarla.

Es imposible no pensar en ti, se ha vuelto toda una manía, y aunque no quiera hacerlo se donde estas y lo que harás.

Y como lo predije una vez más ya saliste al jardín. Saco un libro fingiendo leer, volteas a tu alrededor y me ves sola leyendo un libro de portada roja.

Te acercarás y me saludarás sonriendo como si no estuvieras enojado, te gusta aparentar. Pero sabes que te descubriré y al final me contarás el motivo de tu enojo.

Te estas acercando y aparento estar inmersa en la lectura, mis manos sudan, mi corazón late con fuerza y me saludas con una maravillosa sonrisa.

¡¡¡Que aburrido eres! ¡¡¡Siempre tan predecible! ¡¡No se como sigo mirándote, sabiendo lo que harás! Prometo ya no hacerlo! (MENTIROSA)

Levanto mi mirada fingiendo concentración en aquel libro que leía

-No sería más fácil leer con las letras hacia abajo? – me preguntas con media sonrisa, divertido

Y para mi horror tienes toda la razón! El libro está al revés.

Empiezo a balbucear y me veo tonta, pero tu me sacas del apuro y me empiezas a platicar de tu vida una vez más.

Sé que quieres que te pregunte como te fue en la mañana, para que tu puedas desahogarte con alguien de tu coraje, luego, cuando la platica se agote me contarás de la chica de Sexto y me pedirás un consejo para acercarte a ella, y como siempre yo te daré algunos buenos consejos aunque mi alma se encoja de rabia. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Y como te ha ido esta mañana?- pregunto para darte gusto y empiezo a escucharte atenta, perdiéndome en tus ojos grises, tu voz clara y profunda. Me empiezas a contar sobre el enojo que tienes y me explicas que fue por Zabinni que se puso de molesto y pelearon en la mañana.

Eres tan predecible!

Mientras tú hablas, yo escucho tu voz furiosa y miro tu expresiones tratando de disimular, aunque conmigo eso no funciona y lo sabes…

Se acerca el momento de hablar de la niña bonita de sexto. Pero sucede algo que no esperaba.

Tus labios callan, te miro a los ojos, interrogándote con la mirada, me miras y bajas la mirada y me vuelves a mirar. Yo sigo esperando escuchar de Lorein, sería lo más predecible que harías en ese momento, pero para mi sorpresa, me sigues mirando tímidamente.

-Que pasa?- pregunto confundida

-¿Quieres ir a las cocinas por un helado conmigo?-

Nunca pensé en que fueras a preguntar tal cosa! Eso fue totalmente impredecible, y yo no sé que contestar. Te miro sin creerlo y me sorprendo de que no escuches el sonido de mi corazón acelerado.

-Pero no ibas a invitar a…

-A invitar a Lorein, la chica de sexto?- completas tu, sorprendiéndome aún vez más- Claro que no! Eres taaann predeciblee! Me traes loco!- dices con tanta naturalidad que me parece adorable. - ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Te invito un helado de Vainilla? Sé que lo adoras! Y aparte sé que tu tampoco comiste- me dice él, ofreciéndome su brazo graciosamente.

Yo sonrío y tomo su brazo.

-Solo iré si es de Vainilla- contesto sin dejar de sonreír, mientras nos alejamos del jardín camino a las cocinas.

Fin

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Espero que les haya gustado! Y quiero decirles que aún estoy trabajando en una historia obviamente Dr/Hr y que por fin tienes nombre! Se llamará "La Vida Ideal" pero me estoy tardando por que quiero que esté muy bien estructurada y que sea de calidad para que lo disfruten!

Espero verles pronto y recibir Reviews por fa! Eso es lo que me alienta a seguir!

Los quiero!

Un bso

Catrina Malfoy

"Para que mirar la luna, si no la puedo tocar, para que mirar tus labios si no los puedo besar"


End file.
